The removal of bacterial contaminants such as endotoxins from fluids, such as pharmaceutical products, has been a challenge to the separation industry. Attempts have been made to meet the challenge by using charge modified membranes.
The bacterial contaminant removal efficiency of some of these membranes is limited, e.g., the binding capacity for contaminants has been low. Thus, these membranes have reduced endotoxin retention characteristics. Such characteristics lead to early breakthrough of endotoxins into the filtered fluid. Further, some of the membranes have low water flow rates. Some of these membranes have limited water and/or saline wettability.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a membrane that has improved bacterial contaminant, particularly endotoxin, retention characteristics. There further exists a need for a membrane that has water and/or saline solution wettability and water permeability. The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.